Deadridge Railway
Deadridge Railway is the ninth area in Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns. It is also the third and the last train - themed area. Challenges in this area *De-Thrown *Locomotion *Fight Fire with Fire *Punch Your Ticket *Hazardous Cargo Locations of the treasures Chest 1: After you go into the third car, there is a brown small ledge where you can drop down, right behind the second Flamethrower Enemigo that you encounter. When you go down, you will see a grey small ledge that you can drop down. Go down again and you will land onto a platform beneath the car that has the treasure. Chest 2: This is a little more puzzling than the first one. You may see it on a grey platform between the tops of the second and third car. However, you need an extra ledge in order to reach it. To have such ledge (which is actually a suitcase), go to the fifth car. Near the end of this car, you will see two suitcases on two separate platforms. Grab one of the suitcases and carry it until you come to the section that has the treasure. As you can't go to the top and carry the suitcase at the same time, you need to throw the suitcase onto the grey platform that connects the two car. When you successfully do this, go to the area and jump through the suitcase to reach the platform that has the treasure. Chest 3: To get this treasure, you will need to use both suitcases. Grab the second suitcase too and carry it to the fourth car (the car with Machine Gun and Tear Gas Enemigos). Throw it to the brown platform. To be able to reach the chains that lead to this platform, though, you'll need the first suitcase. Take it from its previous area and drop it under these chains. Now, you can easily jump through the suitcases and reach the secret platform that contains the treasure. Chest 4: Near the end of the first section, grab one of the chickens from the previous car's top. Cross the car with 4 flame shooters and jump between that car and the next; going slightly to the right. After you land below the ladders, take the chicken again and jump and go left as the chicken flaps its wings. If you can jump long enough, you will reach a grey platform beneath the car that has the treasure on it. (NOTE: To come back to the car, use the chicken again) Chest 5: After you enter the second and final section, you will see a third suitcase. Carry it with you and go left until you come near an area where two flames are opposite to each other. Use the suitcase to reach the platform that leads to this area. Then, quickly jump through the chain with flames and you'll land onto the platform with the treasure. To come back, you can easily drop down through the chains. Introduced weapons * Gatling Gun * Tow Chain * Tear Gas * Bazooka Category:Levels Category:Cactus McCoy and The Curse of Thorns Category:Train Themed